Quand l'amour est livré à domicile
by Pauline et Rineca
Summary: Je suis Law, étudiant en médecine et chirurgien de temps en temps à l'hôpital du coin pour payer mes études et mon appartement et aussi parce que je suis doué. Un jour, alors que je me fis livrer mes scalpels, le livreur me plut que je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à lui, tellement que toutes les semaines je commandais des scalpels. J'avais mis mon plan drague à exécution... KxL


**Cet OS est pour l'anniversaire de Dodge. Je sais j'ai presque un mois de retard mais j'espère que tu vas l'apprécier et que je ne te décevrai pas...**

 **Je te remercie car ça faisait longtemps que je voulais me mettre au Kidd x Law et je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion mais grâce à toi, je l'ai eue ! j'aime beaucoup en lire mais j'ai jamais vraiment eu d'idée de fic pour ce couple... (c'est différent du ZoSan, je trouve).**

 **Enfin bref, encore bon anniversaire mon petit Dodgeounet (j'aime bien ce surnom XD) (cœur) (bah oui il veut pas prendre le premier symbole) !  
**

* * *

Et merde ! Encore un de cassé ! Et c'était mon dernier en plus ! Putain de Scalpelo de merde !

Elle est vraiment nulle cette marque ! Bon bah je vais en commander de nouveaux. Je soupirai, j'en avais plus que marre de ces scalpels qui ne tenaient pas la route, c'est la troisième fois que j'en commandais cette semaine de marques différentes en plus. Bref, avec aujourd'hui ça fera quatre. Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau pour aller sur Amazon, commander ces fameux scalpels, si je n'avais pas mon matériel pour m'entraîner, comment allai-je devenir un super chirurgien ? Je suis Trafalgar Law quand même ! Je serai un des meilleurs chirurgiens et pour ça il fallait que je m'entraîne ! Et pas avec de la merde ! Je tapai ma rechercher dans Amazon et tombai sur ce que je cherchais mais évidemment tous les premiers je les avais déjà testés et bien sûr donné mon avis (négatif la plupart du temps). C'est con, au début j'avais trouvé une marque vraiment pas mal mais du jour au lendemain, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a eu, elle était plus là. Bon, cette fois, j'allais prendre une marque que je n'avais pas testée et qui venait à la suite des autres déjà testée. Je payai ce que je devais et maintenant je n'avais plus qu'à attendre deux jours, heureusement que j'étais premium. Super, j'avais plus rien à faire pendant deux jours ! Tous mes devoirs étaient faits, mes potes devaient justement les faire, eux et je ne comptais pas sortir, (pas ma tasse de thé). Et puis, je ne travaillais pas à l'hôpital cette semaine. Si seulement j'avais quelqu'un pour m'occuper…

Finalement, des livres sur la chirurgie et la médecine me contentèrent pendant ce temps.

Le lendemain, je ne travaillais que l'après-midi jusque tard le soir donc j'allais être là pour recevoir mon colis en main propre. Heureusement que j'étais habitué et que je savais quand est ce qu'ils livraient ! J'attendis une bonne partie de la matinée mon colis de scalpels… D'habitude à 10h, ils étaient là et il était plus de 11h, j'allais partir dans 2h et manger dans à peine 1h et puis il fallait aussi que je me prépare. Je promis que j'en ferai du pâté de ce livreur !

Ding Dong !

Tiens, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue… Je me dirigeai vers la porte pour aller engueuler le con en retard et puis accessoirement récupérer mon colis (pour l'étriper). J'ouvris la porte et découvris un jeune homme, aussi âgé que moi, plus grand, plus costaud, des cheveux rouges de punk, du rouge à lèvres carmin sur des fines lèvres, une veste noire ouverte sur un t-shirt blanc qui moulait un torse bien musclé, des pectoraux mmh… des longues jambes musclées aussi. Sa tenue de livreur était faite pour lui... Je revins sur son visage et fut absorbé par deux orbes rouges envoûtantes. Nous restâmes un moment plongés dans les yeux de l'autre jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de mon colis et de ma colère soudainement disparue au contact de ces yeux… Alors je détournai mon regard et rougis légèrement. Je repris mon sérieux et m'énervais :

– C'est pas trop tôt ! Ça fait plus d'1h que je vous attends !

Le livreur parut étonné mais se ressaisit rapidement.

– Excusez-moi ! Je viens d'être embauché dans cette ville que je ne connais pas ! Alors si vous êtes pas content, la prochaine fois allez chercher votre colis vous-mêmes, vous gagnerez du temps ! Dit-il sur la défensive et énervé.

Sa réponse me laissa surpris et dérouté, je ne m'y attendais pas. Du répondant en plus d'être bien foutu… Intéressant, très intéressant…

– ça va aller pour cette fois ! Mais la prochaine fois, j'irai me plaindre à votre employeur.

– Ouais c'est ça ! Tenez Mr Trafalgar Law ! Il appuya bien sur mon nom et me tendit d'un geste vif le carton.

– Merci Mr « je livre en retard parce que je ne connais pas la ville » !

– Non, ce sera Eustass Kidd, tout simplement. Dit-il sur le ton le plus stoïque et sérieux possible.

A cette vue, j'explosai de rire et me retenus à la porte pour ne pas m'effondrer par terre tellement je riais. Il avait un sens de l'humour, celui-là, il me plaisait de plus en plus.

– D'accord Eustass-ya ! Eh bien je vous paie le café la prochaine fois si vous arrivez à l'heure. Mais pas aujourd'hui, désolé, à cause d'une certaine personne je suis pressé ! Le nargua-je, tout en essuyant les larmes au coin de mes yeux, un sourire qui voulait tout dire sur le visage.

Il me considéra puis sourit aussi.

– D'accord ! Je serai même en avance que vous me paierez une bière !

– Non, pas d'alcool pendant les heures de travail ! Mais pourquoi pas des gâteaux avec votre café ! Il parut déçu au début mais un autre sourire remplaça vite sa grimace.

Il me tendit une main et déclara :

– Marché conclu !

Je serrai cette main, que je trouvais douce, pour sceller notre pacte. Après cela, il me salua et partit finir sa tournée retardée. De mon côté, je me dirigeai vers ma cuisine pour me faire à manger, finalement la journée ne s'annonçait pas si mauvaise que cela. Un sourire m'accompagna tout le reste de la journée et celles qui suivirent.

Le week-end, je testai ces fameux scalpels que je n'avais pu tester durant la semaine, faute de manque de temps. Donc, j'ouvris le colis que j'avais rangé dans ma pièce de « chirurgie ». Quand je vis la qualité des scalpels, je ne pus m'empêcher de tirer une grimace, ils n'avaient pas l'air de très bonne qualité mais un peu mieux que tous les précédents que j'ai pu avoir. Ça ne m'empêchera pas d'en commander pour mettre mon plan drague à exécution. Un sourire pervers se dessina sur mon visage, il sera bientôt mien !

Je finis par utiliser ces scalpels qui n'attendaient que ça. Je les testai sur des imitations d'organes et des imitations de corps, très bien d'ailleurs on aurait dit des vrais. Bref, ils étaient plus résistants que les autres cependant ils me durèrent le week-end, au moins ils ne m'avaient pas lâché en plein milieu de celui-ci, à ne rien faire et à m'ennuyer.

Encore une fois, je devais commander mais pour une fois ça ne me faisait aucunement chier ! J'avais mon beau livreur qui me livrerai demain lundi, merci à mon compte premium. J'avais hâte de revoir cette tête de tomate, mes scalpels, je m'en fichais presque ! Eustass-ya, ne sois pas en retard, j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi…

Lundi matin, mon cher Eustass-ya se pointa à 9h50, il avait donc 10 minutes d'avance. C'était bien, je n'avais pas à me plaindre et je pouvais profiter de ses venues pour le voir et surtout le mater. J'allais pouvoir mettre mon plan drague à exécution, c'est à dire : m'habiller en me recouvrant tout le corps pour notre première « rencontre » puis me dévêtir un peu au fur et à mesure que l'on allait se voir.

Je fis entrer le roux dans mon appartement et le fis s'installer à la table dans la cuisine. J'étais habillé alors de mon sweat-shirt habituel jaune et noir avec le motif d'un sourire « bizarre » dessus, d'un jean bleu clair avec quelques tâches bleues foncées dessus, d'ailleurs ce jean mettait tellement bien mon cul en valeur qu'il ne résistera pas longtemps sauf si il est purement hétéro, ce qui m'étonnerais grandement. Enfin, j'avais des chaussettes noires, peut-être pas très important comme détail mais seuls mes mains et mon tête étaient visibles, il en découvrira plus au fil des semaines…

Je lui servis ce café tant attendu et cherchai des quelconques gâteaux à lui donner avec. J'aurais peut-être du en faire moi même… La prochaine fois !

Nous commençâmes à parler de son métier, de son arrivée en ville depuis peu. Il avait quitter son ancienne ville parce qu'il cherchait du travail mais qu'il n'en trouvait pas là-bas et ne voulait pas continuer ses études. De plus, ses parents ne le laissaient pas faire ce qu'il voulait alors il y avait une bonne de ça qui avait joué dans son départ. J'absorbai ses paroles et l'écoutai plus qu'attentivement. Il me posa des questions sur moi, sur ce que je faisais. Je lui répondis que je faisais des études de médecine dans le but d'être chirurgien, il fut impressionné. Je lui dis aussi que je travaillais à mi-temps à l'hôpital du coin pour me faire de l'argent et m'améliorer évidemment. C'est pour cela que je commandais des scalpels malgré la médiocrité de ceux ci, même ceux que je commandais chez son employeur. Il me demanda alors pourquoi je ne changeais pas et je lui répondis, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

– Ils sont meilleurs que ceux que je commandais avant et le livreur est plutôt mignon et canon !

Il fut surpris mais il sourit perversement. Apparemment, il était intéressé aussi… Mais ça ne changerai rien à mon plan, je comptais le faire craquer en premier.

Il regarda sa montre puis se leva.

– Désolé mais j'ai une tournée à finir ! Merci pour le café et les gâteaux. Il me sourit avant de me tendre la main.

– De rien, ce fut avec plaisir ! Je lui rendis son sourire et l'accompagnai à la porte. A la semaine prochaine !

– Vous comptez déjà en racheter ?! Vous êtes un rapide !

– Eh bien oui mon cher, je fais mes expériences le week-end donc ils risquent de tous y passer comme ce week-end !

– Je vois ! Bon et bien à la semaine prochaine alors !

Il me fit un signe de la main et s'en alla. Je refermai la porte et m'adossai contre celle-ci, toujours en souriant. Ce mec avait un de ces charmes et un de ces culs aussi ! J'ai tellement envie de le connaître plus et qu'on sorte ensemble mais il y a encore un peu de chemin à faire…

Je passai ma semaine à travailler à la fac cette fois, une semaine emmerdante puisque je savais déjà ce que les profs racontaient. Je pouvais consacrer toutes les pensées sur une unique personne : Kidd. Ce roux occupait de plus en plus mon esprit depuis ces deux dernières semaines. À cause de lui ou grâce à lui, un sourire niais avait pris place sur mes lèvres, tellement visible que mes amis me demandèrent si j'allais bien.

– T'es sûr que ça va en ce moment ? Me demanda Shachi, un ami dans le même cursus que moi.

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Bah t'as l'air toujours ailleurs et tu souris tout le temps, c'est pas normal venant de toi.

– Merci, c'est toujours intéressant de savoir comment nos amis nous voient.

– Mais ! Écoute, on a pas l'habitude de te voir sourire autant ! Alors on s'est dit que peut-être tu cachais quelque chose, argumenta Penguin, futur psychologue et accessoirement petit ami de Shachi.

– Je ne cache rien ! Je suis juste…

Je me sentis gêné de leur dire que j'étais tombé amoureux, c'était pas la première fois mais ça faisait longtemps.

– Je vois. C'est qui ? Il s'appelle comment ?

– Hein ?

– C'est bien un mec de qui tu t'es entiché ? Demanda Shachi, blasé. C'est qu'il me connaissait par cœur à force, en tant que meilleur ami.

– Oui… Il s'appelle Kidd, c'est mon livreur de scalpels en ce moment.

– Ok, et il s'est pas enfui en courant quand il a su que tu étais un psychopathe ? Se moqua Penguin alors que je lui lançai un regard noir.

– Tu lui fais du rentre dedans j'espère ?

– Bah oui, tu me connais !

Nous rîmes puis allâmes boire un verre, la nuit étant en train de tomber.

La semaine d'après, c'était encore avec plus d'impatience que j'attendis ma commande. Désormais le roux occupait une très grande partie de mes pensées même au boulot, je me faisais souvent réprimander sur mon manque de concentration. Cette fois-ci j'avais enlevé mon sweat-shirt jaune que je portais souvent pour dévoiler certains de mes tatouages et un bout de mon torse, histoire de commencer à l'exciter un peu.

Il arriva encore plus en avance que la dernière fois, ce qui me surprit légèrement. Il voulait ses gâteaux faits maison absolument ou quoi ?! De toute façon, il n'allait pas être déçu, je lui avait préparé des muffins au chocolat noir, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais le chocolat noir lui correspondait bien. Fort, amer, on pourrait en manger à volonté… Comme Kidd. Nous nous installâmes dans la cuisine, deux chocolats chauds en main et les muffins et nous discutâmes naturellement comme des vieux amis. Je voyais bien son regard s'éparpiller sur mes parties du corps dévoilées : mes bras, mon cou et mon début de torse. Je décidai alors de frôler ses pieds et jambes sans faire passer cela pour du pied, j'espérai qu'il allait être réactif… Sa réaction ne manqua pas, il sourit grandement et fit de même, mais ce ne serai pas pour aujourd'hui… Non, il fallait que je le chauffe au maximum avant pour que ce soit encore meilleur. Je n'étais pas maso mais je voulais qu'il soit réactif et qu'il veuille d'une relation durable avec moi, pas juste sexuelle.

Quand je le raccompagnais à la porte, je lui tendis la main pour la serrer et lui dire au revoir. Il la prit, et ne m'y attendant pas, me tira vers lui pour me faire un léger bisou sur la joue, non loin de mes lèvres. Je rougis malgré moi et il sourit de plus belle. Il partit sans ajouter un mot, me saluant de « loin » de la main, me promettant de revenir rapidement (même si c'est moi qui commandais !). Je refermai la porte. Il me manquais déjà cet idiot !

La semaine passa lentement, j'avais encore cours celle-ci, les cours étaient de plus en plus ennuyants, je les avais déjà vus, je prenais toujours de l'avance. Ça permettait à mon cerveau de divaguer sur un roux sexy…

Enfin une semaine de répit après toutes ces heures faites à l'hôpital et à la fac. J'allais profiter de cette petite semaine pour le reposer et m'entretenir. Dans mon appartement, j'avais une salle réservée pour le sport avec un tapis roulant, un vélo d'appartement, des équipements de musculation. J'utilisais rarement cette salle à cause de mon manque de temps mais quand je pouvais, j'y allais. Mon nouvel objectif était de me musclé un peu mais pas trop pour avoir des choses à montrer à mon futur amant… Je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Je m'y mis aussitôt et entre-temps, j'avais évidemment acheté de nouveaux scalpels pour ne pas rester à rien faire pendant ces vacances… C'était surtout pour voir ce canon de livreur !

Le mercredi matin des vacances, on sonna. Je me doutais de qui c'était et au plus grand hasard, j'étais en pantalon de jogging sans t-shirt et transpirant à grosses gouttes. Quel dommage ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre une douche !

Je partis ouvrir sans tarder et découvris Kidd. Il fut étonné de mon « accoutrement » mais rougit la seconde d'après. Je faisais mon petit effet… Il eut du mal à articuler un « bonjour » correcte, il bégayait beaucoup ! Il était trop mignon ! Je souris alors et il essaya de se reprendre du mieux qu'il put. Je pris le colis de ses mains et le posa sur le canapé comme à chaque à fois, sauf que cette fois-ci, je sentis son regard plus appuyer sur mon dos et surtout sur mes fesses bien rondes et rebondies. Je me retournai pour lui dire d'entrer et de s'installer en attendant que je préparais le café.

– Désolé, j'ai pas eu le temps de faire quelque chose à manger, j'étais tellement absorbé par mes exercices de sport ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Il sursauta un peu à ma voix alors qu'il était en pleine contemplation.

– Euh non, non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Bredouilla-t-il. Je ne viens pas que pour manger ce que tu fais, même si c'est bon.

– Ah oui ?! Tu viens pourquoi alors ?

Je souris perversement ce qui le fit rougir de plus belle.

– Je viens pour te livrer tes scalpels de psychopathe ! Me balança-t-il, alors qu'il reprenait de la contenance.

Je fus surpris de sa réponse et déçu. Je ne m'attendais pas à une réponse comme ça, je pensais qu'il allait être plus direct… ça ne changerait rien ! Je le voulais et je l'aurai !

Nous continuèrent de parler tout en nous lançant des piques comme à notre habitude. Je ne me lasserai jamais de lui.

Il était prêt à partir, devant la porte, quand il recommença son petit manège avec son bisou. Cependant, sa bouche partit en direction de mon oreille et murmura sensuellement :

– T'es sexy dans cette tenue et transpirant… J'aimerais te faire transpirer moi-même…

Et sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, il était déjà parti, me laissant excité par ses paroles presque indécentes.

Je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain et m'adossai à la porte de celle-ci. Je sortis mon membre bien dressé et commençai à me masturber en pensant au roux. Ses bras m'enlaçant, son torse collé au mien, sa bouche sur la mienne… Mais toutes ces pensées ne faisaient qu'aggraver mon cas, je n'arrivais pas à jouir, il m'en fallait plus, plus que des pensées. Je décidai d'abandonner pour cette fois et allais prendre une bonne douche froide.

Après cela, j'appelai Shachi. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un et c'était mon meilleur ami, qui plus est gay. Je lui racontai ce qui s'était passé le matin même.

– Shachi ! Je crois que j'ai ce mec dans la peau ! J'ai pas réussi à jouir en pensant à lui ! C'est pas possible…

– Sérieux ?! À ce point là ? Et bah ! Il est temps que tu lui fonces dedans.

– Mais je peux pas, la semaine prochaine je suis à l'hôpital et je travaille de nuit. Il me livre que le matin… Il ne va pas savoir et j'ai pas son numéro pour le prévenir. C'est la merde Shachi, c'est la merde ! Je vais pas pouvoir attendre jusqu'à la semaine d'après. Il m'excite trop et j'arrête pas de penser à lui en permanence.

– T'as pas le choix, mon pote. Tu vas devoir attendre ou alors tu recommandes tes scalpels avant la fin de la semaine et tu le branches.

– Mais je vais passer pour un mec en manque ! Non, faut que j'attende, le boulot va me faire penser à autre chose.

– Ok mec ! Fais comme tu veux et si tu as besoin demande à Zoro de te prendre !

– Non ! Il s'est casé, le con ! Putain c'était un super plan cul ! J'espère que son mec en profite bien.

Je me secouai la tête, mais à quoi je pensais, bordel.

– Je peux pas faire ça ! J'aurais l'impression de tromper Kidd !

– Mais vous sortez même pas ensembles ! T'es vraiment atteint à ce point, mon pauvre.

– Ouais, ça craint.

Je saluai Shachi et le remerciai de m'avoir écouté. Maintenant, je devais attendre presque deux semaines, je sentais que ça allait être difficile.

Ma fin de semaine fut consacrée au sport, à mes essais sur mes faux organes et à sortit avec mes amis. Au moins, tout ça me changea les idées et me permit de penser à autre chose qu'à ce beau roux qui hantait mes nuits et se présentait dans TOUS mes fantasmes. Il était mon fantasme.

Les premiers jours de la semaine de reprise, je ne pensais pas trop à lui, je faisais du sport la journée, partais travailler le soir et revenais le matin de bonne heure, vers 6h et m'endormais, crever comme il n'y a pas, des nuits chargées de boulot. Nous n'avions pas de repos ou alors très peu, juste le temps de faire la causette cinq minutes avec les infirmières de nuit.

Le jeudi matin, je rentrais, exténué par les plusieurs nuits d'affilées que j'avais faites. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, me déshabillant et gardant juste mon boxer pour dormir. J'avais sombré dans un sommeil lourd en peu de temps. Je rêvai de yeux rouges absorbants quand la sonnette retentit. Elle me fit sursauter dans mon sommeil et je me levai en grognant, la tête dans le cul de ne pas avoir assez dormi et d'être réveillé en pleine nuit (bon il était 10h du matin) et je ne pris pas la peine de m'habiller puisque j'allais me recoucher après avoir engueulé le con (ou la conne) qui m'avait réveillé.

J'ouvris la porte brusquement et la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je restai bouche-bée. Kidd se tenait devant moi, habillé en habits de tous les jours et non de son éternelle tenue de livreur super sexy. Il vêtu d'une veste de fourrure rouge, s'accordant très bien avec ses yeux et son rouge à lèvres, ouverte sur son torse musclé et d'un pantalon jaune avec des traits noirs. Une ceinture bleue entourait sa taille et des bottes montantes noires venaient s'ajouter à sa tenue. Il portait aussi des lunettes rectangulaires dans les cheveux, lui donnait un style rebelle avec ses cheveux décoiffés.

– Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? J'ai rien commandé… Réussis-je à articuler.

– Je sais mais je m'inquiétais… Tu… Enfin, justement t'as rien commandé, j'ai trouvé ça bizarre. Et puis j'arrêtais pas de penser à toi, Law.

Il entra sans même que l'y ai invité.

– Tu me chauffes et puis tu commandes rien pendant une semaine ! Je comprends pas, là.

Je souris, alors comme ça, monsieur était en manque ? J'avais réussi !

– Je comptais recommander ce week-end, cette semaine je bossais de nuit, j'aurais pas pu te recevoir. Et tu viens de me réveiller.

Il baissa la tête, honteux.

– On peut toujours arranger ça.

Il relava la tête, triomphant et s'approcha de moi d'une démarche féline. Il me prit par la taille et me colla à lui vivement.

– Tu m'excites, Law, dans cette petite tenue.

Son sexe déjà dur vint rencontrer le mien, m'excitant un peu plus.

– Je vais te prendre sauvagement ! Murmura-t-il à mon oreille, me la léchant au passage.

Mon souffle s'accéléra. Il me rendrait fou si il ne faisait que m'exciter.

– J'attends que ça depuis que je t'ai rencontré…

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'exprimer plus qu'une bouche se posa sur la mienne, se mouvant sensuellement contre mes lèvres. Son baiser m'enivra de sensations, plus rien ne comptait à partir de ce moment-là, il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. Je m'abandonnai dans ses bras forts mais doux dans leurs gestes. Il se plaça dans mon dos et me caressa le torse. Il pinça mes mamelons, les deux en même temps ce qui me fit durcir encore plus et gémir. Il descendit plus bas et je passai mes bras autour de son cou, l'incitant à aller plus bas encore. Il n'en fit rien et remonta ses mains sur mes bouts de chairs durcis, les traitant avec délices puis repartait vers le sud et revenait. Kidd me faisait languir d'impatience, il me donnait du plaisir tout en me frustrant de ne pas aller toucher mon sexe emprisonné. Je bougeai mes hanches pour que mes fesses viennent toucher son membre dur à travers son pantalon. Il poussa un petit grognement de satisfaction mais je m'arrêtai pour qu'il sente la frustration lui aussi. Il dut comprendre parce qu'il passa une main sous mon sous-vêtement, prenant ma verge en main. Je gémis son prénom dans un soupir de plaisir. Il m'embrassa la nuque en réponse et laissa un suçon sur son passage.

Il commença des va et vient d'un rythme lent. Mes hanches se mirent à se mouvoir seules pour qu'il aille plus vite. Mais au contraire, il ralentit, me frustrant d'autant plus. Puis sans prévenir il accéléra, ce rythme ne dura pas longtemps, il revint à la lenteur précédente. Il fit cela plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que je le supplie d'arrêter son jeu et d'aller plus vite. Cependant, il s'arrêta complètement et me retourna d'un coup pour venir coller sa bouche contre la mienne. Il ondula son bassin contre le mien, nous faisant grogner de plaisir tous les deux. Il nous dirigea vers le canapé, toujours en m'embrassant avec passion. Il m'allongea dessus et se posa sur mon entre-jambe, ne se décollant pas de ma bouche. Il commença des mouvements de bassin, je gémissais à chaque fois contre ses lèvres carmins. J'avais chaud et lui aussi. Je pris l'initiative de le déshabiller, passant mes mains sous cette grosse veste tout en le caressant. Ses muscles roulaient sous mes doigts et ses poils se hérissaient de bien-être. Je jetai sa fourrure par terre et enlevai sa ceinture. Sa bouche était partie explorer mon torse si bien que j'eus du mal à déboutonner son jean. Cela le fit sourire. Il se redressa pour enlever lui-même ce pantalon gênant. Il en profita pour retirer nos caleçons. Après ça, il revint vers mes lèvres rougies qui n'attendaient que d'être embrassées encore et encore. Peau contre peau, j'étais grisé par toutes ces sensations. Je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement tellement il me faisait du bien. Il me retourna et me demanda de me placer à quatre pattes sur le canapé et de poser mes mains sur l'accoudoir pour que je sois plus relevé. Lui-même se positionna derrière moi et je sentis une langue me parcourir le dos jusqu'à mes fesses. De là, il l'introduit dans mon anneau de chair, me faisant râler de plaisir. Il était doué. Il tournai sa langue à l'intérieur de moi pour écarter les chairs, la faisait rentrer puis ressortir, m'irritant. Puis un doigt vint se loger en moi, me procurant mille et une sensations. Il fit exactement ce que sa langue avait fait quelques secondes plutôt sauf que c'était plus profond. Je n'eus aucune douleur, excité comme j'étais, j'étais un peu plus ouvert que d'habitude. Il inséra un second doigt puis un troisième, me préparant à recevoir son sexe plus dur que jamais. Quand je n'en eus pu plus et qu'il m'en fallut plus, je lui fis comprendre.

– Kidd, viens, je te veux ! Dépêche toi, j'ai envie de toi !

Il comprit et sortit ses doigts, me laissant vide. Pas pour très longtemps car son sexe s'insinua en moi sans tarder. Ça faisait tellement de bien de se sentir rempli par l'homme qu'on aimait. Il avait un long membre, je n'en attendais pas moins de lui, il allait pouvoir m'emmener au septième ciel. Contrairement à ma plupart des hommes, ma prostate était plus loin et ceux qui avaient une longue verge pouvait me donner l'extase qu'était l'orgasme. Quand il fut entièrement à l'intérieur, il posa ses mains dans mon cou et fit basculer ma tête en arrière de sorte que nos têtes se touchent et que mon corps se cambrent un peu plus.

– Law, t'es si serré, c'est divin !

Et sans que je puisse réagir, il sortit puis rentra comme un boulet en moi. Il toucha ma prostate du premier coup et je criai. Cette position était excellente, Kidd avait accès à ma prostate d'un coup de rein, j'en fus ravi. Il continua son manège jusqu'à ce qu'il reste en moi et fit des petits mouvements circulaires tout en rentrant et sortant légèrement. Il savait s'y prendre pour me faire hurler de plaisir. Puis recommença ses allers et venues brusques puis lents, il aimait beaucoup jouer avec la vitesse apparemment. Il alternai toujours plus pour nous faire monter toujours plus haut jusqu'à atteindre le nirvana. Je jouis dans un hurlement des plus sexys et lui dans un cri suave et grave mais tout autant sexy. Heureusement que j'avais un canapé en cuir, au moins il ne serai pas tâché !

Je m'effondrai comme une masse sur celui-ci et Kidd me suivit, se retirant au passage.

– Putain Kidd ! Rares sont les personnes à m'avoir fait monter au septième ciel.

– Je suis content ! J'aurai ce privilège là !

Je souris et me retournai sous lui pour l'embrasser. La fatigue commença à venir me chercher quand une question me traversa l'esprit.

– Au fait, tu travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

Kidd fut surpris par cette question sans rapport avec l'activité précédente mais prit la peine de répondre.

– Non. Le jeudi est mon jour de congé, j'ai toute la journée pour m'occuper de toi… Annonça-t-il, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

– Désolé chéri, mais je suis fatigué, j'ai bossé cette nuit. Mais je veux bien que tu t'occupes de moi... tous les autres jours de la vie, si t'es d'accord … ? Demandai-je presque timidement, attendant la réponse avec anxiété.

– Serait-ce une demande pour partager ta vie ? Si c'est le cas c'est avec grand plaisir ! Déclara Kidd, un sourire illuminant son visage.

Je me sentis heureux et détendu. J'avais enfin ce roux que j'avais mis « tant de temps » à conquérir.

Un baiser vint sceller cette nouvelle relation et nous partîmes en direction de ma chambre pour que aller nous reposer, dormir pour moi. Enfin, essayer de dormir parce qu'avec un Kidd autant collant et excité c'était pas facile ! Je vous laisse deviner ce qu'il m'a fait…

* * *

 **Mon dieu ! j'y ai passé du temps dessus enfin surtout cette après-midi ! 4h dessus je crois !**

 **J'espère qu'il t'aura au moins plu, à toi Dodge ! Et ceux qui le liront aussi ! :D**

 **Encore bon anniversaire XD !**

 **Bisous, Pauline**


End file.
